lorem_ipsumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terror of Shadar
Synopsis After the title credits we open with a dream. Brigid's slumber is invaded by their tentative ally, the woman called "Bliss". She has been paying close attention to the forces of Kordell and came to warn the Knights of Draconia that Ships are being raised from the depths of the ocean with undead crews. They sail now for the mighty fortress city of Vasselheim. The good news is that the Archon who current has a hold over the city is not allied with Kordell and may be tenative ally against the threat of a Demi-God Incarnate. Bliss agreed to send her elven soldiers to bolster the defenses of Vassleheim. Bliss also invited Brigid to visit her sometime. Brigid informed the party about her dream and quickly determined that she would need to rally the aid of her Eladrin soldiers in the tower. She gated back to the Tower while the remainder of the Knights took up business here. The Scales of Justice, Evelyn Spruce began the ritual to bring a new Knight into the Order of the Scales. The first to have been done so since the Order collapsed after her death so long ago. With the ritual under way, the Knights of Draconia used a skiff piloted expertly by Gorog to reach Ank'harel and meet up with Hector. They explained the situation to Hector and then prepared to journey to the Ruins of Shadar, the place where the Knights had previously taken shelter one evening during their early career before forming Lorem Ipsum. It was known that Victoria was heading there previously and it was the hope of the Knights to intercept her. Hector and the Knights awaited Brigid's return, and Hector obtained an airship to allow for swift travel. Gorog had a message sent to his herd where he directed that any warriors that could be spared should be sent to port city outside of Vasselheim Brigid rallied the Eladrin and spent a brief moment of respite in the chapel of the tower. She was also alerted of a band of Devils that were waiting outside of the gates. The Eladrin were ordered to remain hidden in the port city near Vasselheim until the time of the assault drew near. The Devils recognizing Brigid's connection to Luciana decided to follow the Eladrin. Brigid also spoke to the Archfey whose land the Tower was on. The Archfey swore to uphold the old oaths and sent his sons to assist in Brigid's war against Kordell. With the aid of Dracovic Brigid arrived in Ank'harel and reunited with the other Knights of Draconia. Fortunately not much time had passed and they immediately set off for the ruins. During the Journey Halcyon and Luciana had their first "chat". Halcyon had detected the change in Luciana and sought to help heal her, but Luciana wasn't interested and instead expressed a question in that she wondered how long until Halcyon too gave in to her Infernal bloodline. Once they arrived they found a caravan that had been slaughtered here. It was not clear why or whom - but the injuries pointed to cuts made with a blade and Victoira was no one to be seen among the dead. They pushed into the ruins and found Victoria, thin, frail, with a powerful sword whispering and begging for her to restore some ancient glory. She had gone mad. Those who attempted to approach her fell under the sway of the madness that seemed to emanate from her. Halcyon used her divine magic to remove the aura of madness, if only temporarily enough for the Knights to remove the sword from her possession. Immediately upon taking the sword it began to speak into the minds of those who possessed it. Luciana took the sword, Rather than promises of ancient kingdoms the Sword recognized her. "You're her aren't you?" It asked Ominously. Luciana did not answer the sword for shortly thereafter the ancient evil that had been sealed in the Ruins arrived at the entrance of the Ruins. Looking upon the party the Dracolich demanded that they hand over Victoria as it had business with her. The Knights refused and were swallowed by a gout of flames. It quickly became clear that this was a losing battle. Gorog held the Dracolich's attention while Brigid escaped with Hector and Victoria. Luciana also engaged the dragon while Halcyon escaped passed it. Seeing Gorog's eagerness to fight a power foe, Halcyon realized that the deed would end up costing him his life. Gorog's single minded focus overpowered her command spell - but a twist of fate and some inspiration allowed the Commanded spell to take effect. Luciana was nearly killed in a flurry of claws and teeth from the dragon. Her full plate mail was about as useful as tissue paper against its ferocious strength. Seeing the rest of the party escape as well she had no choice but to retreat or die at the hands of this Dracolich. The Dracolich took to the sky out of range of their attacks. As they arrived on the airship, the Knights of Draconia manned the magic powered artillery and were able to destroy the corporeal form of the Dracolich temporarily enough for them to leave. Hector set the course for Vasselheim so that the Knights can bring her to the knowing mistress to aid in the healing of her mind. A God Incarnate and "her" army on the horizon. A high priest of an even more frightening God at their backs. A sorceress hellbent on tearing down the divine gates at their side. Is Victoria's fate to become the next Avatar of the Queen of Whispers? Ancient Power of Gorog's Ancestors calls him to his homelands once more - but what will her find there? Can the Order of the Scales complete their mission and defeat the Archon, or will they be dashed against the rocks in battle with the army of Kordell? Now that the Dracolich is freed will it seek revenge? The only thing that seems certain all stars and fates across Exandria seem to be moving towards the same place : Vasselheim. As the hour grows dark, will the Knights of Draconia prevail?